Luna de Mayo
by RociFri
Summary: Mako comprendió entonces, que esa noche donde brillaba la Luna de Mayo, nunca podría ser la flor ni el tallo de Korra.


**Disclaimer:** Avatar la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Puede que tenga OoC.

* * *

 **.**

 **Luna de Mayo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La** Luna y las estrellas son una hermosa combinación. Una noche perfecta, con viento suave y olor a jazmines por doquier. Una noche de primavera tan insólita como deslumbrante.

Mako había deseado esa fecha por tanto tiempo. Había estado esperando con ferviente ansiedad poder aclarar todo con aquella persona que significaba tanto para él. En su cabeza se lo planteó más de una vez, anticipó los hechos, predijo las posibles reacciones de ella y se armó una cumbre de emociones que florecerían.

Todo tan perfecto como aquella noche, la imaginaba frente a él con su singular humor.

Pero al salir a la intemperie se dio cuenta que esa noche de Mayo no había olor a jazmines en el aire, ni mucho menos había estrellas, de hecho hacía un poco de calor para ser primavera. Solamente el manto oscuro y la Luna, la Luna de Mayo, de tinte carmín como el rojo de su fuego control.

Cuando se es oficial de policía como Mako, viviendo bajo un derroche de estrés, ya era costumbre tener que conformarse a lo que se podía y había o estaba por haber.

Estaba decidido, le confesaría al Avatar todo el tormento que había estado sufriendo desde hace meses. Se encontraría con Korra a las nueve en punto, justo en la entrada del restaurante donde se permanecía ahora. Faltaba media hora y no podía negar que sentía un molesto nerviosismo. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, siempre terminaba hilando oraciones incorrectas o hablaba de más.

" _Ha pasado un par de años desde que nos conocimos. Debo admitir que mi primera impresión de ti no fue la mejor, me parecías tan bipolar que creí que eras más complicada de lo que aparentas. Pero de una forma extraña terminé enamorándome de ti; fui un idiota, estaba tan confundido que lo arruiné todo, es decir, me daba miedo ser el novio del Avatar. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Tú eres el Avatar y sentí que posiblemente yo no sería la persona adecuada para estar contigo, creí que necesitarías de alguien mucho más fuerte. Pero no importa ya, porque ser tu amigo y ser miembro de tu equipo me ayudó a conocerte. Después de tu última batalla con Kuvira quiero permanecer en tu equipo y enfrentar los riesgos futuros, quiero ser parte de ti, porque en realidad yo te amo Korra, nunca dejé de amarte."_

—Eso fue patético.

Escuchó la voz con sorna de un chiquillo a sus espaldas. Mako desconfiaba de sí mismo, el hecho de ser pillado hablándole a una estatua de piedra a las afueras del recinto lo incomodó; el chico burlesco lo empeoró todavía.

Suspiró enojado, ignorando el molesto comentario.

—¿Alguien está enamorado del Avatar? —insistió el adolescente; una vez más, Mako lo ignoró —. Tienes mala suerte, el Avatar Korra nunca te corresponderá —se mofó en su cara provocando un fastidio inherente en Mako.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Eres solo un niño —trató de calmar sus nervios pero le resultó casi imposible.

—Te equivocas. Yo no soy humano —sonrió de tal manera que mostró todos sus dientes. Por otro lado, Mako se encontró inquieto ante tal afirmación—. Soy un espíritu y sé más de lo que tengo permitido saber. El Avatar Korra no es una flor común, es el tallo de una.

El joven espíritu comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta desaparecer. Mako no comprendió sus palabras. ¿Korra como el tallo de una flor?, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Él sabía perfectamente que Korra nunca sería una flor, ella no es delicada, es más bien del tipo valiente, es una guerrera; pero qué con el tallo. No lo entendía.

Intentó despejar su mente y volver a practicar su discurso con una nueva roca. Apenas dio un paso cuando sus ojos ámbar la contemplaron.

Lucía hermosa, el cabello corto le brindaba un aspecto natural ya que permitía mostrar sus brazos fornidos. A él poco le importaba que Korra tuviese músculos donde las demás mujeres no tenían. Se miraba tan bien sonriendo y caminando tan animada, pero ni eso pudo evitar que Mako fijara sus ojos en Asami, quien sostenía con firmeza la mano de Korra.

Llegaron juntas sin soltarse hasta donde él.

—Chicas —saludó incómodo, observando a Asami—. Creí que hoy solo había lugar para dos personas —se rascó la cabeza a disgusto.

—Mako, ¿no te alegra verme? —preguntó Asami.

—Am… pues sí, pero, yo tenía otro tipo de planes… y pues —comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido—. Sí.

—Relájate hombre trueno —intervino Korra—. Es la oportunidad perfecta para contarte que…

—¿Contar qué? –alzó una ceja, sin perder detalle sobre el agarre de las manos entre ellas.

—Mako, será difícil de creer, pero tú eres amigo de las dos; estoy segura que nos entenderás y nos ayudarás —le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Asami—. Puede que Ciudad República no tome muy bien el hecho que Asami y el Avatar sean…

—Wow… ¿Asami y el avatar sean qué? —enarcó su gesto, con expresión confusa.

—Korra y yo estamos saliendo —dijo al fin Asami—. Somos pareja —elevó sus manos entrelazadas para comprobarlo.

Mako se dejó llevar por la sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos casi al instante. ¿Korra y Asami? ¿Korra enamorada de alguien de su mismo sexo?, ¿era eso posible? No podía creerlo, seguramente sería una mala jugada que le habían tramado; pero entonces, ellas se besaron frente a él, evidenciando su malestar.

Dolía para Mako porque la chica que amaba finalmente no le correspondía. Dolía mil veces peor que Korra hubiera elegido a Asami, amiga de él, como pareja. Dolía más que hubiera escogido a una mujer antes que a él… dolía insoportablemente que Korra no estuviera destinada para él.

Korra y Asami, pasmosamente verdad.

Las palabras del espíritu cobraban vida en sus oídos. Ahora lo comprendía bien. Korra era el tallo, era la base porque era fuerte y valiente, del tallo vive una hermosa flor. Korra necesita de una flor que sea inversamente proporcional a su personalidad, necesita alguien delicada pero que a la vez tenga carácter.

La flor necesita de Korra también, alguien que complemente su delicadeza con valentía y fortaleza, con la fuerza del tallo.

Mako comprendió entonces, que esa noche, donde brillaba la Luna de Mayo nunca podría ser la flor ni el tallo de Korra.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A**

¡Hola! Sí has leído este fanfic, quiero darte las gracias, me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión, ¿qué te parecido?

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Avatar, así que puede que no esté perfecto y desface un poco con los personajes, por eso mismo solo ha sido como una especia de drabble, pero más largo. Hace unas semanas me terminé de ver la serie, el final me dejó sorprendida (SPOILER) en lo particular, yo esperaba que hubiese una relación amorosa con Mako, pero no lo hubo :C El final tampoco me desagradó, sólo es algo inusual :P

Es todo, espero que te haya gustado (Si alguien lo lee).

Muchas gracias.


End file.
